The Houses United
by megamog
Summary: When Jodie Morgan discovers a dark secret she's going to need all the help she can get to stop the dark forces from rising. The question is, will she figure out the riddle in time before it's too late?


Chapter one- The unexpected guest.

Hey, I'm Jodie Morgan, a 14 year old, brown-haired girl that always wears jeans, hoodies and converses. Thing is it may seem simple for me to blend into a crowd but really it's not. Not really. You see I'm not normal, I'm not like other people. I go to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry; how could my life ever be normal.

I'm half-blood, not that it matters anymore seen as Voldemort's gone, and I'm a Gryffindor. Brave, Loyal, daring, just some of the words a Gryffindor is. Don't get me wrong, I love being a Gryffidor, but there's a lot to live up to. A lot. Harry Potter the man who killed Voldemort was in this house. Oh and one more thing my best friend is James. James Sirius Potter.

"MATT!" I shout up the stairs. Matt is my 17 year old brother, who is also in Gryffindor. He has a side-fringe that he is always flicking out of his face and it gets pretty annoying especially when we go to Diagon Alley. Its like he's trying to impress someone, for example every single girl he's ever met. He is a player, I swear he's been out with about 10 girls already in this current year. "YOU BETTER GET DOWN HERE OR I'LL EAT YOUR... OWL." I snigger.  
>"DON'T EAT MY OWL! PLEASE!" He jokes as he appears at the top of the staircase, putting on his jumper. "Alright Mischief, how you doing?" Mischief, his nickname for me. Probably correct seen as I am the one always getting into trouble for doing mischievous things.<br>"Good. How you doing?"  
>"Great. Where's Jeremy?" Jeremy is my other brother he is younger than me by one year. He, unlike me and Matt, had blondish hair, still has the side-fringe though. He is a Slytherin, something me and Matt could never accept at first, but no way does that count him out of anything. He is our brother and the youngest of us, we where gonna tease him anyway.<br>"Probably still in bed. Go check. I'll end up pouring water over his head." I smirk. Already done that once before, he nearly killed me. Still it was funny.  
>Matt chuckles.<br>"True. I'll go check." he ran back up the stairs, and I shortly followed going into my bedroom instead. It is red and gold, to make me feel more at home. I'd chuck my stuff around the room so there where skateboards in the corner, and pieces of paper all over the desk and converse thrown all over the floor. That's what felt more homily. I only stayed here a few months a year you see, normally I stay at school but seen as its the summer holidays I'm at home. Good thing is I'm going back tomorrow and I can't wait.

A moody Jeremy barged into my room.  
>"Jo, where's your straighteners?" He asked. I sniggered picking up my straighteners and handed him them.<br>"Don't break them." he smiled.  
>"Course not." He hugged me. "Your the best sister in the world."<br>I hugged him back not use to this burst of kindness.  
>"Woah, what's got over you? You don't normally hug people."<br>"Just happy." He smiled and walked out. I laughed, collapsing onto my bed. I lay there thinking about going back to school and seeing James and Alex. Oh yeah Alexia Sutton, my other best friend. Shes got dark blonde hair and I'm taller than her by an inch. I always remember being taller than her, to  
>she says that I'm not but really I am.<br>"Jo." Matt appeared round the door. "Do you have my tie?"  
>I got up and checked around the room, looking round for the tie.<br>"Nope. I'll help you look for it, If you want?"  
>"Yeah cool. Thanks." He nodded and I followed him out. "I'll go look downstairs." He walked down the stairs.<br>"Guess I'll search up here." I nodded starting in his room, cause I know he's probably not looked properly.

Wow his bedroom is a mess, and that's coming from me. There were magazines all over the floor, don't ask me what their about I really don't want to know, then there where clothes all over the floor as well as sweets wrappers. I started searching throwing everything out of the way, I looked under his bed, behind his desk and then I saw it in the corner of the room. I picked it up, I'm shocked. It's got lipstick marks all over it. I walked out of the room, holding the tie between two of my fingers. I walked down the stairs and stood in front of Matt with the tie pointing out in front of me.  
>"I don't want an explanation please. Take the tie." I threw it at him.<br>"What do you expect? I'm a boy."  
>"Not all guys are like you, dirty boy." I smirked.<br>"Shut up." He laughed, I turned around and started to walk back up the stairs.  
>"Jo. Don't tell mum and dad. Please." I looked back at his face which had turned all serious.<br>"Matt, I'm not a snitch."  
>"Course, your not gold and you don't have wings." He joked.<br>"Oh you know what i mean." I laughed walking back up the stairs.

My owl, Comet, came flying through the window, carefully landing on his perch on the left side of the room, a letter tied to his foot. I walked over to him and he held his foot out for me to take the letter. I recognise the hand writing straight away, quickly tearing it open and reading it.  
>'Dear Jo,<br>How you doing? How was your holiday? Wow America was amazing, Dad showed Al, Lily and I all the places where many wanted Wizards and Witches were captured! I can't wait to see you tomorrow. Ready to prank people again? Have you heard from Alex?  
>From James :P'<br>I smiled and quickly grabbed my quill from my desk and some parchment and scribbled back,  
>'Dear James,<br>I'm glad you had a nice holiday, sounds awesome. My holiday was cool and I'm great. Can't wait to see you either, we are gonna prank everyone. I haven't heard from Alex yet. Wonder how she is.  
>From Jo.'<br>I sent it back with Comet, smiling as he flew off in the distance. Then I realised that I hadn't packed yet so it was that mental time when I ran around gathering everything together and putting it in the Suitcase.

A few hours later I finally finished packing and I again laid on my bed fixing a skateboard that broke the other day. Thats when I heard a load thump from downstairs. I grabbed my wand from my desk, ran out to the hallway where Matt and Jeremy where standing side-by-side wands drawn.  
>"What's happening?" I whispered.<br>"Mum and Dad are out they can't be back already. It must be an intruder." Matt replied.  
>"What should we do?" Jeremy's voice was trembling.<br>"Wow they're right about Slytherin's act all brave and when it comes to it, their real wimps." I smirked, looking at Jeremy's face turning red. Matt put his hand on Jeremy's shoulder.  
>"Not the time to get angry mate." He told him. That's when the second thump came and the front door swung open.<br>"Nox." I whispered under my breath, the light turned off straight away. I couldn't see the figure standing in the door way but I could tell they where a girl. Average height, longish hair, I could tell because the wind was blowing it around. They walked in and Matt pushed me and Jeremy against the wall, while he stepped forwards, that's when it all kicked off. Matt shouted a curse, the girl dodged it, I jumped down the stairs pinning her to the ground. Matt turned on the light and now looking down at the girl I could tell she had long blonde hair. Matt gasped and that's when I realised I did know this girl and it wasn't just anyone it was...  
>"Jade?! What the hell are you doing here." Jeremy asked as he walked down the stairs. I quickly jumped away from her seen as she was a prefect at Hogwarts and a Slytherin one at that. She got up brushing off her clothes giving me a glare. I looked at Matt, seen as he'd gone all quiet I guess he'd known something about this.<br>"I came to talk to Matt about his prefect duties tomorrow." She answered.  
>"Oh so that's why Matt wasn't expecting you then." I replied catching her out.<br>"No, I completely forgot about it." Matt told me.  
>"So why did she break down the front door then?" I asked.<br>"Because I told her to climb through my bedroom window which was locked." I didn't believe him but there was no point in arguing so I just walked up the stairs to my bedroom and closed the door. I shortly heard Jeremy follow and there was a light knock on the door.  
>"Come in." I replied while lying face down on my bed reading a magazine about quidditch. Jeremy walked in and sat down on the end of my bed.<br>"I don't believe them." I sat up and looked at him.  
>"Nor do I. But why would he lie?" I questioned knowing he wouldn't know the answer.<br>"I know why." I stared at him paying more attention now. Questions running through my head, why? What? How? Why?  
>"Go on."<br>"He likes her doesn't he." I nearly choked on laughter. You've got to be joking my brother with a Slytherin, your more likely to meet Father Christmas than that. So it's impossible. "Jo I'm being serious." I looked him straight in the eyes, normally if he was lying then he would laugh or look away, but not today. He was really being serious. But why would he like her? Out of all the girls in the world he had to pick her. But then again last year they spent a lot of time together both being prefects and all.  
>"Right I'm gonna find out what's going on. Now." I stood up and stormed down the stairs noticing that it had got darker outside and the moon was shining brightly along with the stars. I walked into the kitchen to find they weren't there, so I turned round and opened the door to the living room. Obviously Jeremy wasn't as curious as me because he hadn't followed, or maybe he was just trying to stay out of trouble.<p>

Both heads automatically turned to me as I walked in. I stood there shocked.  
>"So it's true then, what Jeremy says. A Slytherin. Dads not going to be happy is he."<br>"Jo, calm down. Jades alright, she nice."  
>"Oh yeah. I can tell, you seem to like her a lot don't you, snogging her face off. Nice." Matt pushed me out of the room and quickly followed closing the door leaving Jade in there alone.<br>"What is up with you?" He asked.  
>"Well maybe I want to know why you lied to me about talking about prefect duties? Or maybe I just don't like Slytherins."<br>"Why do you have to know everything about my life? Why do you have a problem with everything I do? Huh? What about all the times I've covered for you when mum and dad find out about the trouble you've caused at Hogwarts." A look of realisation came across his face. "That's why isn't it? Because she's always giving you detentions. Because your always in trouble-" I couldn't stand this anymore, so I walked straight past him opening the door and slamming it behind me. I ran, as tears stream down my face. I don't know where or why I ran but I did. I jumped over the fence to the skatepark and carried on running. I could hear Matt calling my name and running after me but no way was I going back. I don't even know why I was crying, why I done this to Matt? Is it fair? Would he do it to me? No that's a definite.

I crawled up in a ball again a tree, far away from any other, one they'll never find me at. I sat there, thinking things over, wanting to talk to someone but everyone I think of seems a bad idea even James and Alex.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I saw was the sun shining through the trees making a beautiful pattern. I stood up and stretched, looking around. I started walking towards the entrance gate, noticing something peculiar. A guy dressed all in black with a cape floating around his ankles. I gasped as he turned towards me and I quickly dived behind a tree as he started walking in my direction. Now I got up, I ran for my life, dodging trees and jumping over walls. I ran as I watched things come tumbling down behind me from Death Eaters following me. What's their problem? Just because their life is messed up they have to mess up other peoples.

I was still running as I reached our front door, I had no idea whether the Death Eaters had followed me or not and I wasn't planning on turning round and checking. I opened the front door and walked inside and was suddenly overwhelmed with hugs.  
>"Jo, where the hell have you been? Got us all worried." James told her.<br>"Worried you? Come on." I laughed. "Alright Alex?"  
>"Alright. I couldn't owl during the holidays because I didn't have anything to write on or with."<br>"Nah it's cool." So I turned to Matt. "Look I'm sorry..."  
>"No, I'm the one that should be sorry. I lied. I shouldn't have done that, it was stupid. I'm sorry." I smiled and hugged him. He hugged me back.<br>"Wait what's the time?" I asked.  
>"Nine. The Hogwarts express leaves in two hours." Louis, Alex's brother told me.<br>"Thank y-" Then our parents walked through the door.  
>"You two living room now!" My dad told us, we didn't want to get into more trouble so we just did as we where told.<br>"Sit." He pointed at the chairs. "Now I don't know why or what came over both of you last night but it was unacceptable behaviour! Ms. Mittens was complaining to me that it sounded like someone had broken into the house! And why did you storm out of the house?!" My dad asked me.  
>"I dunno." I replied.<br>"It's my fault dad, really. I was annoying her." Matt was always good at lying, not that he did, but he was good at it.  
>"Really? Well in that case I will be confiscating both of your brooms and I will make sure that you can't play quidditch at school for a month." he told us.<br>"What?! But dad that's not fair-" I answered back.  
>"No buts, no ifs. Now go get your stuff we're leaving for the Hogwarts express in a minute." I got up and slumped out of the room annoyed at myself. The others had disappeared, obviously gone back with their families, but I'd see them soon enough.<p>

Chapter 2- The warning

"JO GET DEREK!" Me and Matt where running around trying to catch his little owl.  
>"WELL WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK IM TRYING TO DO?!" I laughed. My mum walked in and started laughing.<br>"You two look like headless chickens, running around looking for that owl." I smiled, jumping over Matt as he dived to catch Derek.  
>"YES GOT HIM!" Matt quickly stuffed him into his cage. "That bird is gonna be the death of me one day." he laughed.<br>"So first you didn't want me to eat him and now your complaining that he's gonna kill you? I think I should have eaten him in the first place." Matt smiled ruffling my hair, to which I automatically flattened it again.  
>"Come on kids, we've got to leave soon." my dad called from the hallway.<br>"Yeah sure dad." Matt walked out to get his stuff, mine was already in the car so I just went out and got in the car, that was when Ms. Mittens came stumbling trough the front drive. She was a muggle, probably thought I was going off to some boarding school, she gave me a smile as she walked past, she was nice enough. Then she was in a deep conversation about her muggle tv with my mum, who was muggleborn so she knew about that stuff. Eventually my dad told her that he'd try fix it later but we had to go now and she hobbled back to her own house and we all set off on our journey.

Me and Jeremy sang at the top of our voices, to the muggle radio. It seemed to be entertaining for Matt but not mum or dad. They found it pretty annoying actually, that's why we changed the song to something that would suit the moment.  
>"I know a song that will get on your nerves and it goes like this. I know a song that will get on your nerves, get on your nerves get on your nerves. I know a song that will get on your nerves all day long."<br>"Jodie, Jeremy please be quiet." Mum finally told us.  
>"Well what can we do then?" Jeremy asked.<br>"I dunno count how many cars go by."  
>"That's for muggles mum. We're not muggles." Jeremy told her. I gasped.<br>"Rudeness toward muggles is not nice." I told him while sort of laughing.  
>"Why don't you just all sit in silence." Everything went quiet and we all turned to look at our dad.<br>"Do you really think thats even possible?" Jeremy asked.  
>"Yes and If you do it, I'll give you all 2 gallons." He replied.<br>"Okay." and then everything went quiet. I had to keep thinking about the two gallons I would be getting if we done it, because I so wanted to talk.

Finally we arrived; a bit early in fact, I couldn't spot James anywhere. Oh yeah Albus is starting school this year silly me, he's probably off teasing him or seeing his cousins. And so is Alex seen as her sister starting this year as well, just great.

We got to the wall that led to platform 9 and 3/4, Jeremy ran first then my mum and dad, I turned to Matt.  
>"Oi, should we do something funny?" Matt asked<br>"As long as its not stupid." I replied smirking. Matt nodded at me smirking back, I stared into his light blue eyes trying to see what he was thinking, when he walked off over to a muggle.  
>"Excuse me sir, would you happen to know the time?" He asked.<br>"Ahh yes, 10:30 my dear boy." The man replied.  
>"Why thank you." Matt walked off bak over to me.<br>"What that's it?" I asked  
>"Of course not silly, I just wanted to know the ti-" Another guy bumped into him, making him fall over and roll off onto the track.<br>"MATT!" I shouted, running over to the edge. He was lying there, blood trickling down the side of his. I jumped down next to him, moving his hair out of his face. The cut was deep and the man had just walked off. That's when i heard it, the screeching of train wheels.  
>"Matt come on." I tried to pick him up, there was no way we'd both survive if I didn't use magic, so that was my final choice; magic. I quickly pulled out my wand and whispered under my breath a spell which would float Matt to the platform above. then the train kept coming closer and I couldn't get grip of the platform. This was it. The end. And I felt the train coming and I was pulled up onto the platform gasping for air. I lay there looking up at the ceiling trying not to black out, thats when I saw them. Both of them. A girl and a boy. The girl had long blonde hair and blue eyes, from what I could tell she was tall as well. The boy had black hair and it went just bellow his ear, he had a fringe as well and brown eyes. He was tall, slim and quiet muscly.<br>"Thanks." I coughed, "You saved my life."  
>"Don't get use to it Morgan, I'm a Slytherin. I have better things to do with my time than waste it on saving you." The boy replied. I slowly stood up realising it was Marcus Tait and Amber Cunningham.<br>"I'm with Marcus. Us Slytherins should be sticking to our own kind." I nodded.  
>"You owe us, remember that." Marcus nodded before walking off towards the barrier that led to platform 9 and 34, shortly followed by Amber. I ran over to where Matt was now lying, now waking from unconsciousness.  
>"What happened?" He groaned.<br>"You fell on the track, I saved you, Slytherin's saved me. Now hold still while I mend your head." I was quiet advanced at magic and could perform the hardest spells which we weren't meant to learn until next year, so mending his head was no biggy.  
>"Hey? What's up?" A Hufflepuff girl from my year came running over. She had Shoulder length auburn hair, with glasses and pale skin. She was an average height.<br>"Hey Hannah. Matt just fell on the track, I went to rescue him and then Slytherin's saved me. Weird or what?" Hannah Schneider was usually shy, but I'd got her to trust me because I was awesome like that. And with a little help of friendship, just a small bit of help.  
>"Weird. But you better hurry up the trains leaving in a minute or so." she told me.<br>"Oh sugar, thanks Hannah."  
>"No probs, anytime." And like the others she was gone. I helped Matt up and we went through the barrier, crashing into our worried parents.<br>"What happened to you two?" My dad asked angrily.  
>"A security guard asked if we could help him." I replied.<br>"To do what?"  
>"To look for a ferret that had run away."<br>"Why would a ferret be at a tra-"  
>"No time to answer we have to get on the train dad." Matt who had stayed quiet before now spoke up.<br>"Yes of course. Your stuff is already on the train. Owl us tomorrow okay."  
>"Yeah dad." I hugged them both before running to the train with Matt and climbing aboard. 3 girls where sitting in a compartment when we walked past and immediately when they saw us they opened the door.<br>"Is it true? Did you really save Matt from dying on the train tracks?" wow things do spread like a wild fire around here. "Hannah told me." this girls name was Sara, she was 15 and in Gryffindor. She had Mahogany brown hair and brown eyes.  
>"Erm... Yeah suppose." I replied<br>"She was amazing I could have died and all."  
>"Matt you where unconscious."<br>"Oh yeah." He laughed.  
>"Wow Jodie that is so cool." Fiya another girl, who was also 15, said. She had long brown hair and green eyes. She was shorter than me.<br>"How did you save him. I heard that you carried him out, while fighting off a security guard." Katie, one of the nicer Slytherin girls. She had Medium length dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was quiet short as well.  
>"Well not exactly no." I nearly laughed at how stupid these ideas where. "Anyway I have to go now."<br>"Oh bye then." They all smiled at me before I closed the door carrying on my journey down the corridor, trying to find my friends, Matt following closely behind me.  
>"Oi Matt!" Called Bobby Matt's best friend.<br>"Bobby! How you doing man?!" Matt asked man hugging Bobby.  
>"Good, thanks. More importantly how are you doing? I heard you fell onto the train track earlier."<br>"Oh yeah but Jo saved me." Matt replied. Bobby turned to me.  
>"Well done, how'd you do it?"<br>"Magic." I murmured under my breath.  
>"You what?!" Matt and Bobby both said in unison.<br>"Magic, how else was I gonna save you?"  
>"Oh Jo, really... Now the ministry-" But before he could finish his sentence an owl came flying through the corridor and dropped a letter, with the ministry's seal on it, at my feet. It turned out to be a howler, a letter that talks when your in trouble.<br>"Dear Miss Morgan,  
>Due to the magic you used at 10:50 and 10:55 today, you are herby expelled from Hogwarts. Hope you are well.<br>Gurtha Roberts.'  
>I stood there frozen to the spot, wondering I that had just happened or was it a dream. I slid down the side of the train into a sitting a position, putting my head in my hands. Bobby and Matt looked down at me and I could tell if the where shocked or disappointed or what. That's when the second owl came flying through the window, dropping another letter next to my feet. I didn't want to open it, let alone read it, so I just pushed it away from me. Matt picked it up and opened it, I watched his eyes scanning the paper and slowly his mouth curved into a smile.<br>"What?" I asked curiously.  
>"Your not expelled." He replied with a smirk.<br>"What?!" I leaped up onto my feet, taking the letter off him and reading it. Had they realised that I done it to save my brother? That it was urgent? Nope it wasn't either of them.  
>'Dear Miss Morgan,' I read aloud, 'we have made a mistake and believe that It would be safer for you to stay at Hogwarts. Still hoping you are well.<br>Gurtha Roberts.'  
>I re-read it over and over again in my head, just to confirm what they had said.<br>"What do they mean by safer?" Bobby asked.  
>"I have no idea." Matt replied. But I did. The Death Eaters following me, was that it? I don't know, but either way I wasn't going to worry Matt.<br>"Isn't that just amazing?!" Matt said pleased.  
>"Yeah amazing." I replied half-heartedly, still wondering about what they meant by safe. But Matt or Bobby didn't get to ask what was up because at that very moment Kayla Beers, Bobby's girlfriend and Matts friend came walking over.<br>"Matt, Bobby! How was your holidays?" she asked, Her long curly reddish-blonde hair blowing in the wind, while her green eyes sparkled in the sunlight. She was medium height for a 17 year old and slim. Oh and a Ravenclaw.  
>"Yeah great, one second Kayla." Matt turned to me lowering his voice. "Talk to me later, in the common room, yeah?" I nodded, walking off leaving the others behind me, going to look for James and Alex.<p>

Finally I found them sitting in a compartment with Albus, Amy and two other girls, one of them was James' girlfriend Sara, the one who was with the girls in that other carriage. I opened the door and walked in.  
>"Alright?" James asked, "Did you rea-"<br>"Yes I did save my brother from dying, and yes I nearly died and yes I just got expelled and yes I just got accepted back into Hogwarts. Any other questions?" They all just stared at me before Alex spoke up.  
>"Wow." and that was it. I sat down next to Alex seen as Sara was sitting next to James.<br>"Who's that?" I whispered in Alex's ear looking at the other girl.  
>"Leanne Bitty, a Ravenclaw, she's starting this year, same age as us." She replied.<br>"Oh right." I nodded. "Hey." She looked at me with her dark brown eyes.  
>"Hello, I'm Leanne Bitty. I'm joining into your year. I'm Alexia's cousin." I smirked looking at Alex who had a scowl on her face as if she was ashamed to be her cousin.<br>"Oh right, she never mentioned you. I'm Jodie by the way, but you can call me Jo."  
>"Hey Jo."<br>"I'm the cool one around here." I laughed.  
>"Oh and she lies a lot." James told her, as I hit him across the arm. He still smirked.<br>"James, I'm gonna go get some fresh air." Sara told him.  
>"Yeah I'll come." James replied, smirking still following Sara out of the room. I wolf-whistled and Alex started to laugh.<br>"Whats that?" Albus asked me.  
>"What's what?" I replied with a question.<br>"What you just did? What's it mean?"  
>"Well basically-" But I was interrupted by the ginger haired girl who walked in to the compartment then.<br>"I did not need to see that." She said.  
>"See what?!" Albus asked yet again much to Mine, Amy's and Alex's entertainment.<br>"James and Sara snogging. Not nice."  
>"That's gross." Albus replied.<br>"I did try warn you Al." I told him, "But you didn't listen."  
>"Jo... Who's that?" Amy asked pointing out to the compartment door. A blonde haired boy, with sticky up hair, sea green eyes and a cute smile was walking past and staring at me.<br>"Oh..." I coughed, awkwardly.  
>"That's Max, 5th year Slytherin. Jo's lik-"<br>"That's enough of that stupid talk." I now interrupted Alex.  
>"No let her finish." Rose begged.<br>"You like him don't you Jo." Albus laughed.  
>"Shut up." I got up and slid open the door walking out and down the corridor. I carried on walking, not listen to whoever called me back. That's when I came across them. Matt and Jade snogging in a carriage.<br>"GROSS!" I shouted loud enough for them to hear, but quiet enough not to bother anyone else. They turned to me.  
>"I would say get a room. But seen as there are none around, I can't." Matt put his middle finger up at me and I made a shocked pose. He laughed, so did I. And then they went back to snogging and I didn't want to watch that so I carried on walking, not paying attention to where I was going.<p>

It was getting dark by the time I reached the end of the train and I decided to turn round again and make my way back to the others, and I bumped into him. His sea green eyes staring me right in the face, and his beautiful smile, was just beautiful.  
>"Im sorry." I told him, staring into his eyes.<br>"No it's fine honestly." He nodded.  
>"Well... I'll guess I'll see you around then." I started to walk off.<br>"Jo?"  
>"Yeah." I turned around sharply.<br>"Would you... Nah it's nothing don't worry." He smiled. Damn what was he gonna say that's so annoying, does every boy do that?  
>"What? You gotta tell me now." I replied. He smirked, leaving it at that walking off.<br>"Boys." I muttered under my breath before walking off.

The train arrived hours after I got back from walking around the train. We'd all got dressed into our robes and we where all prepared for the celebrations that evening. We departed from Albus, Rose and Amy that moments and carried on traveling towards the coaches. Me, Alex, James, Sara and Leanne got in one all together. I'd learnt by now that Leanne was the complete opposite of Alex, she was a teachers pet and Alex wasn't, she didn't like causing trouble, Alex did the list is endless. But then again she was quiet nice, better than a Slytherin any day.

Hogwarts was beautiful, as per usual. The lights from the windows shimmered down to the ground, making our journey both exciting and creamy. The gargoyles stared down at us, frozen to their spot, making any visitors feel intimidated. The building towered above us, sending shadows upon us, like a blanket of darkness. Home sweet home.

As we neared the castle, the carriages slowed and we jumped out, onto the gravel making a crunching noise ad out feet collided with it. I followed the crowd flowing into the entrance hall and into the great hall.  
>"OI JO! JO!" A boy across the room called. He had scruffy dark brown hair, really cool blue eyes and a cheeky smile. Porter Carling, Slytherin 4th year. Me and him where like Siblings, I'd known him since forever and he'd known me forever.<br>"Oh it's you, stupid." I smirked.  
>"What's wrong with the fit boy who everyone loves."<br>"Your so full of yourself."  
>"Oh come on, don't tell me you don't want a bit of this."<br>"Someone pass me a bucket, I'm gonna be sick." He laughed. The only problem with Porter was that he was best friends with Marcus, Max and Amber, who got on my nerves. Even though they saved my life only hours ago. Porter was going out with that girl Katie Friel, who was in that carriage with Sara and Fiya earlier.  
>"So my friend, how's your holiday been?" He asked.<br>"Porter you live down the road from me. We where together most of the time."  
>"Well did you enjoy your time with me?"<br>"Your mental." I laughed, "Course I did silly."  
>"Good. Have you seen Katie?"<br>"Oh you going all loved up now?" I laughed.  
>"Now who's the mental one."<br>"Right. And I saw her over there with Marcus, Amber and Max." I pointed over into the great hall. Oh and maybe there was one thing I forgot to say... Max and Amber where going out and that's why I hate her so much.  
>"Thanks Jo. Talk to you later yeah."<br>"Yeah sure Porter." I shouted after him. I watched him pushed through the crowd, slowly becoming distant. I eventually got to the Gryffindor table, where James, Alex and the others where waiting. We sat there talking for a while, then the first years entered and it went silent. I was nearly falling asleep through the ceremony, only when Albus was called up did I look up. The sorting hat was placed on his head.  
>"Hmm, Albus Severus Potter. Named after the two best headmasters of Hogwarts yes." Albus looked petrified, it was like he didn't want to move incase it would effect the sorting hats decision. "But where to put you. Is it going to be your heart of you head, hmm." After a lot of 'hmm''s and 'ahh''s from the sorting it hat, it looked at though it had made its decision. "So it's gotta be SLYTHERIN." Everyone went dead silent then, the look of shock on some people's faces. Albus was the worst though he wouldn't budge from where he was sitting. That's when I decided to break the silence. I stood up on the table and clapped, just to show my support, because that's what I did for Jeremy and slowly James followed. Then Alex, Matt and loads of other Gryffindors. Professor Moonglint, our head teacher now at Hogwarts looked at me through his glasses and I'm sure there was a smirk on his face.<br>Eventually Albus got the courage to stand up and walk over to the Slytherin table. Amy and Rose got into Gryffindor, which wasn't much of a surprise, and soon enough everyone had been sorted and it was time to tuck into the feast. There where many different types of food, all delicious and I was full within a matter of ten minutes from eating too much.  
>"Slytherins not that bad is it." I said to James, "Porters in Slytherin and so is Jeremy. You'll get use to it."<br>"But what will my mum and dad say?"  
>"They'll say that their proud of Albus, of course." that when someone tapped me on my shoulder, I turned around to see Professor Moonglint looking down at me.<br>"Ahh Jodie, may I have a word." He smiled. Surely he wouldn't be telling me off for clapping for Albus. Would he? I stood up and followed him out to the entrance hall. He turned to me, his wise blue eyes shining in the moonlight.  
>"Jodie, you have to promise me that if you see anyone unusual around this year that you'll tell me. Okay?" He told me in a fast tone of voice.<br>"Yeah, but why sir?" I asked, seen as this was a bit of a random thing for him to be saying for me.  
>"Jodie, just promise me, no trouble or sneaking out. Stay in the eye of a lteacher at all times."<br>"Yeah sure." I turned round to go back into the great hall, but then a question popped into my head. "Sir, does this by any chance have anything to do with them Death Eaters following me this morning?" He looked at me with a serious look.  
>"Yes, but now is not a time to worry yourself. Go! I will explain another time." and so that's what I did walk back into the Great Hall, questions flying through my mind.<p>

CHAPTER 3-  
>After the feast had finished, and Moonglint had resumed his position, there was an announcement. Professor Moonglint shouted over the noise and everyone quietened down.<br>"Welcome back to Hogwarts everyone! A special welcome to the new first years!" Everyone clapped and Moonglint carried on. "Now this year is a bit different, I want you all to follow the rules and promise me not to go into the forbidden forest. No sneaking out, especially this year." Everyone looked around wondering what was going on, when Moonglint went on with a happier tone of voice. "On a happy note quidditch will be starting soon and the first match is Slytherin vs Gryffindor." Me and the rest of the Gryffindor team stood on our chairs and sort of sang shouted our anthem which went something like this.  
>"We are Gryffindors, hear us roar. We will clean the floor, so just walk out the door. ROAR!" The Slytherins didn't seem to have anything to say to that, I just smirked looking at Jade who was captain of the Slytherin's quidditch team. I turned to Matt who was the captain of us Gryffindors and whispered to him,<br>"Matt you better not go easy on them just because your girlfriends captain of their team." he smiled.  
>"Course not."<br>"Good, or else I will have to eat your owl." He laughed and we all sat down.  
>"Lovely performance there from the Gryffindors, but now unfortunately we better all go to bed." He clapped his hands. Matt and the other prefect got up and went to go show the Gryffindor first years where to go. I walked over to Alex.<br>"Alright?"  
>"Yeah, cool." I replied. "I'm gonna go on a midnight fly, you and James can come if you want."<br>"Yeah why not."  
>"Cool, meet me down by the quidditch pitch in five, yeah?" I left her and went over to James, pulling him to the side.<br>"Midnight fly?" I asked. He nodded. "Cool meet me and Alex in five, quidditch pitch." He smiled.  
>"Sure." I ran off toward the Gryffindor common room pushing through the crowd, when I bumped into Jade.<br>"Oh hey." I smiled.  
>"You've changed your tune, only last night did you hate me."<br>"Well yeah thought I was being a bit stupid. Not all Slytherin's are bad hey?"  
>"You Gryffindors aren't bad either."<br>"Thanks. Anyway I've got to go anyway. Midnight fly you know."  
>"I'll pretend I didn't hear that. Don't want Gryffindor losing more points do we?" I smiled.<br>"Thanks."  
>"For what?" She smirked, walking off. I shook my head, finally getting to the Fat lady.<br>"Oh hello Jodie." She said, while holding a glass of wine in her hand.  
>"Hey, can I pass?" I asked.<br>"Not without the password, you know the rules." Oh sugar, I had no idea what the password was, no one told me.  
>"Okay don't worry." I turned round and started walking away.<br>"Where are you going?! Your meant to be going to bed!" She shouted after me.  
>"I don't know the password therefore I can't enter the Gryffindor common room, meaning I can go and try find out the password." I smirked and carried on walking, ignoring the comments she was shouting after me.<p>

I arrived at the quidditch pitch waiting for the others. I had my broom after summoning it, once I'd got to the great hall. I don't think anyone had noticed that I had gone missing, luckily. That's when I saw the figure in the moonlight.  
>"Oh for goodness sake." I muttered under my breath, hoping they'd head in the other direction, but no they kept on coming towards me. Damn it now I'm in trouble.<br>"Oi Morgan! What the hell are you doing out of bed after hours?" It was Marcus, he was a prefect.  
>"I didn't know the password to the Gryffindor common room." I told him, which wasn't a lie.<br>"Yeah, so why are you out here then?" He raised his eyebrow.  
>"Admiring the scenery." I picked a leaf off of a tree.<br>"Yeah, move." He pointed towards the castle. I stood still.  
>"One question first; what are you doing here?"<br>"I saw you out here so I decided to come escort you inside."  
>"Yeah right."<br>"Now move or else." I started walking toward the castle closely followed by Marcus, wondering if making a run for it would be a good idea or not. That's when He looked away and I legged it round the corner, him with a slow start and shooting spells at me. Damn where should I run? Where? The whomping willow was my only choice, only James, the other Weasleys and their friends knew about it, so that's where I went. I dived under the branches as they nearly hit me, making it to the entrance at last and quickly shutting the door behind me. But I didn't stop there, I ran up the corridor, to the shrieking shack. I got to one of the room and sat on the bed, that's when I noticed the figure in the corner, with massive bulging eyes and messed up hair. I jumped up nearly screaming, that when she spoke in a low rasping voice,  
>"When the third tear drops,<br>The four houses will unite,  
>Saving the world,<br>From the unfortunate fate,  
>Before its too late."<br>This was all too much now. What the hell was she on about? Saving the world? The third tear drops? Lunatic or what? I ran out the door and into the freezing cold of hogsmeade, running up the hill and through the forest making it to the shops. I stood there breathing heavily, when someone called for me across the road.  
>"Jodie! Come here now! What do you think your doing, especially with them death eaters around!" It was the bar maid at the three broomsticks. I ran over.<p> 


End file.
